Christmas Present for Princess Anna
by Evil Detective
Summary: Queen Elsa has no idea what Christmas present her sister wants, but thankfully a certain demonic butler knows what present Anna wants the most. ElsAnna. Guest Starring Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.
1. That Butler, Suggestion

**Christmas Present for Princess Anna**

**Summary:** Queen Elsa has no idea what Christmas present her sister wants, but thankfully a certain demonic butler helped her out. ElsAnna.

**A/n:** Unbetaed. And sorry for the weird tenses mash up.

I don't put it in crossover section since it's... not really crossing over.

SpiderLondon helped me editing it. :)

This was supposed to be oneshot, but eh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.

**Chapter one: That Butler, Suggestion**

ElsAnna

Arendelle, 25th December, Moments after midnight mass.

Queen Elsa walked to her room, her younger sister on her right. They stopped as they're standing in front of Anna's door.

"Bye, sis. Sleep tight." Anna waved her goodbye, before giving her sister a peck on her cheek.

"I love you." She added, warm turquoise eyes met with Elsa's cool icy ones.

"I love you, too." Elsa replied, they embraced for a while before she let her go. Anna giggled at how sentimental Elsa is acting, before promising her that she has the best present ever prepared for her.

"I hope you will love 'em, love." Anna said, ending it with a flirty wink before closing the door.

Elsa could only root on the floor, before a thought hit her hard.

Present.

Christmas present.

A sudden realization hits Elsa hard that apparently, she has forgotten to get her sister a present.

Elsa slowly hung her head in shame.

_'She got you a present and what did you get her? Nothing!'_ As Elsa chided herself, the temperature begin to drop slightly.

She breathed out, walking to her room, unaware that she has left a trail of ice behind her.

Elsa entered her room and immediately strutted her way to balcony, to look for any shops that might possibly still open.

Finding none, she sighed dejectedly. The platinum blond then walked to the ball room, where portraits of her late parents will be.

"I'm such a fool!" Elsa yelled out, not caring who heard, she hated how shitty she felt and wanted to let it go. "I'm not fit to be her lover... or sister." She clenched her fists, before unclench them, causing icicles to form on the walls. Elsa looked at the mess she had made, sighing dejectedly.

"Your Majesty." A cold voice was heard, and Elsa turned to the stranger, her pose guarded yet ready to strike.

"Oh, it's you, Sebastian." Elsa muttered, looking at the black haired butler. Elsa took a deep breath before allowing herself to relax around her butler.

Sebastian Michaelis.

A butler mostly dressed in black.

He became her servant during an exhausting trip to Great Britain a few month ago. Although Elsa still was not used to how he treated her.

"It's past midnight. Do you have problem to be asleep, My Master?" Sebastian asked, a candle on his right arm. He wondered if he should make a chamomile tea for the troubled woman.

"Should I prepare chamomile tea? Or honeyed hot milk, perhaps?" Sebastian offered, he knew how his master looks better after drinking a warm drink.

Elsa sighed, before defrosting the icy walls.

"No thanks, Sebastian." Elsa declined the offer immediately, and continued to pace. "There's just something that ... has been on my mind lately." The queen admitted, finding that there is no reply, she continued. "I could fix this one myself, Sebastian."

"As you wished, Your Majesty." Sebastian bowed, but he didn't leave.

Elsa noticed that her butler still stayed here, it annoys her. "You may leave, Sebastian." She hissed, her level of annoyance increased.

"If Your Majesty talked about it out loud, I'm sure she will feel better afterwards." Sebastian reassured, still not moving from his spot. The demonic butler discreetly suggested Elsa to stop chewing herself over this... matter.

"Fine." Elsa sighed, her eyebrow furrowed. "I don't know what Christmas present to get for Anna."

"A Christmas present for the Princess?" A black eyebrow raised in curiosity, and Sebastian wondered why his master is so worried about the present for next year's Christmas.

_'Master sure is a thoughtful person.'_ Sebastian nodded to himself, it was a trait on his master that he adores.

"Surely Master, you must knew what Her Highness preferred?" Sebastian wondered out loud, a thoughtful looks on his handsome face. "And besides, it's still a year away for next Christmas."

Elsa looked at her butler incredulously, before she realized that Sebastian didn't know that she meant _this_ Christmas.

"It's for this Christmas, Sebastian." Elsa retorted, before crossing her arms, a troubled look gracing her normally composed face. "Anna likes handmade presents. I've been thinking about getting her a snow globe, but..."

A sigh.

"It's doesn't do her justice," Elsa finished, starting pacing around the room again, and the temperature dropped even more.

A large grin spread on Sebastian's usually stoned face, before he erased any trace of it.

"Your Majesty, if I may?" Sebastian said slowly, he had an idea what the princess might want.

Elsa turned around, wondering if Sebastian has an idea what her sister could possibly wants.

"Sebastian." The young queen stated confidently, she was so desperate, the dawn would soon come and she still has no idea what to gift her sister.

"Do you know what Anna wants?" Elsa asked, cool icy blue eyes meets Sebastian's dark ones.

A smile slowly spread on Sebastian's handsome face.

"But of course, Your Majesty." Sebastian exclaimed confidently, he always refers Elsa by her title, even though Elsa has asked him numerous times to drop it and call her name. At the end, Elsa has just accepted the fact that he will never drop it. "It is only natural that a butler of Arendelle Royal Family would be able to know what Princess Anna wants." Sebastian added, a proud smile on his face since he's doing so well.

"That's true. Thank you for your suggestion, Sebastian." Elsa said, secretly happy that she doesn't have to worry about the present problem anymore. All this worrying is driving her mad.

"I'm unworthy of such praise, Your Majesty. After all, I am merely one _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian said, and Elsa smiled at his catchphrase.

"There's only one thing Her Highness wants." Sebastian stated, emphasizing with his pointing finger. "With one handmade item attached to them." He finished, a sly smile forming on his face.

Elsa was interested. She knew better than to trust a demon, but she didn't have much choice now... did she?

So she agreed on Sebastian's idea.

"All right, let's hear what's this plan of yours is about..." Elsa asked, intrigued by how confident Sebastian sounded that it will be the best present ever for her younger sister.

"Of course. But first, I'd like her majesty to create a layer of cloth. I would turn it into a charming ribbon to wrap the present." Sebastian continued, trying hard to suppress a glee.

"I see.." Elsa replied, before concentrating to conjure a icy blue sparkly cloth. "Will this be enough?" Blue eyes filled with worry, wondering if she has done it right.

"It's more than 'enough', Your Majesty. It's something amazing, as expected from Your Majesty, a finely crafted layer of cloth, with sparkly snowflakes." Sebastian replied assuredly, looking at the fine icy cloth. "We will start wrapping the present after you've had some rest." The demon replied, folding the cloth before walking away.

"Wait, what!?" Elsa looked surprised at this. "Shouldn't you at least tell me what the present is?" She wondered, and Sebastian stopped dead on his track. He slowly turned around.

"I will wrap Princess Anna's present with you, I assure you that. But I would have to wake you up early, is that all right with you, my Queen?" Sebastian asked politely, and Elsa is considering his offer before she nodded slowly.

"All right. Sooner or latter I would know about the present after all." Elsa mumbled, before turning away.

"Good night, Sebastian." Elsa curtsied, before she left to get some good night's sleep.

"Good night, My Master." Sebastian replied, bowing.

Just when his master has left, Sebastian allowed a full blown grin gracing his face.

"Oh, this would be the perfect present, indeed."

ElsAnna

"Your Majesty, it's time to wa~ke _up_." Sebastian said in a sing song tune, opening the curtains on Elsa's room. Elsa's eyebrow furrowed at this unusual thing, Sebastian never did that.

She winced as Sebastian continued to hum happily.

"Mmmh?" Elsa muttered, before opening one eye to look outside the window.

It's still dark.

"Sebastian, it's still dark outside, and I barely sleep." Elsa complained, laying on her stomach and clutching to the cover even tighter. She didn't want to wake up early, and wished for more sleep.

The black haired butler ignored her, and instead poured a warm tea on a fine china.

"Today's tea will be Tibetan Butter Tea which contains rock salt and yak butter if you didn't wake up now, Your Majesty." Sebastian said in a non threatening tune, putting the teacup on the saucer. "I will put a lot of rock salt especially for you, Master." He finished, smiling as he saw Elsa winced at the suggestion. "And yak milk tasted like blanched mud." He added, and Elsa sighed.

"Please not, Sebastian." Elsa mumbled, willed herself to wake up. "Although I have no idea where Tibet is." Elsa finished, resting her back on the bedpost.

"I have prepared English breakfast tea to help you stay awake, Your Majesty. We still have to wrap the princess' present after all..." Sebastian paused, and smiled in amusement as Elsa immediately wake up, eyes wide as she looked at her butler.

"The present! Can we just wrap it right now?" Elsa asked excitedly, turning to the smiling butler. She was growing impatient with all this secrecy.

"We can't." Sebastian replied, making Elsa frowned.

"This is an _order_." Elsa ordered, crossing her arms in protest.

"We can't wrap the present until you have freshen up yourself, Master." Sebastian reasoned, and Elsa nodded, taking the warm cup of tea.

She took deep breath, absorbing the scent, before slowly blew on it since it's too hot.

The tea freeze right away.

"Ah." Elsa looked at the frozen cup, before unfreeze it and drinking the cold cup of tea.

"And I have clothes especially prepared to be worn by you today, Your Majesty." Sebastian offered, putting a white furred red blouse, transparent purple cloak, and fancy skirt with Arrendelle emblem on its... buttons?

"Sebastian, those buttons are silly." She commented in distaste. "I think you're going too far."

"Ahahaha, my apologies then, Your Majesty. I'm putting the crest on the buttons to get that reaction out of you." Sebastian said honestly, before he laughed heartily. "I shall fix the buttons right away." Sebastian offered, holding a box of sewing equipment.

Elsa waved her hand slightly, dismissing him.

"No, it's fine. I want to see how Anna will react." Elsa said, a smile gracing her face as she stared at the silly buttons fondly.

"Yes Your Majesty." Sebastian said, with a firm nod. "Well, I'll leave you to your own devices, Her Majesty. Please inform me when you're prepared." And off he went, shutting the door.

Elsa finished her tea before walking to the bathroom. It appears that Sebastian has prepared a warm bath for her, complete with... bubbles?

"What's these?" Elsa asked, examining the foreign foam. There was a note from Sebastian that it's a brand new soap he thought the queen might like, lavender scented, made from goat milk. And there was a warning to not eat the bubbles or foam because... it's highly recommended not to.

Satisfied with Sebastian's explanation, Elsa began to undress herself and slowly entering the tub, careful not to freeze the water.

ElsAnna

Sebastian entered the princess' room and opened the curtains.

"Princess Anna, the sun is _awake _and so should _you_~!" He hummed, trotting and walking backwards to the table where he has put a set of china. Sebastian was doing a moonwalk, and Anna is awake, bed hair in all its glorious-ness.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Anna turned to look at Sebastian, who is still walking backwards... or was it forwards?

"Why, I'm merely doing a moonwalk dance, giving the illusion of me being pulled backwards while attempting to walk forward." Sebastian explained, and Anna raised one eyebrow, before claiming that she never had seen such dance before.

Sebastian poured tea for the princess, Earl Grey tea, with a sprinkle of lemon. He put one vanilla cookie on its saucer, before offering it to the princess.

"It's awesome, do that again later." Anna said, slowly taking a sip of her tea and nibble on the cookie.

"As you wished, Your Highness." Sebastian replied, proud that the princess has such refined taste.

Sebastian turned his attention to the dress on a mannequin beside her near the window.

"Are you planning to wear that dress, M'lady?" Sebastian asked, slowly walked to doll before examining the dress.

"Yep, this is the dress I asked you to make a week ago, one that is cool in summer and yet warm in winter." Anna said, before finishing her tea. "What's it called again, suede silk?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, Your Highness. I have prepared you a warm bath, complete with bubbles. Do not eat the bubbles since it's highly toxic if swallowed." Sebastian said, bowing to the princess.

"Bubble bath?" Anna looked confused before turning to the butler, who smiled slyly before he left.

**A/n:** Yeah, Sebastian is a huge ElsAnna shipper. XD

And in case anyone is wondering... That button is silly is... well... the file name of a pic on /frz/

And no, I'm totally not insulting anyone because I'm the one who make that. lol.

Tell me what do you think. :)


	2. That Butler, Wrapping

**Christmas Present for Princess Anna**

**Chapter Two:** That Butler, Wrapping

A/n: Thanks for reading this! Sorry for the obviously boring opening. Also, my writing is getting rusty. So please excuse my awkward wording.

This is the fanfic version of this (remove the spaces): fav. me/d6za35u

And my beta is away for holiday, I'll ask her later when she's back. :)

I've proof read chapter 1... it's better now, hopefully.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Frozen and Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.

Hmm, snikerdoodles. What cookies do you think Elsa likes the most?

* * *

Queen Elsa of Arendelle stood, before looking at her reflection on the mirror once more. She wondered if she should let her hair down or put it on a braid.

"Sebastian." Elsa summoned him, she has already properly dressed, although she suspected that she has stayed on the relaxing bath a bit too long for her taste. She couldn't help it, though. The bubbles are so fun to play, and she feels like a child on tub.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sebastian appeared before her, to find that the Queen has properly dressed, and has done the make up as well.

Queen Elsa has finished braiding her hair, a proud smile on her face as it looks well. She didn't bother to do an up hairdo, and just letting the braid stayed on her right.

Sebastian looked at the queen, humming in appreciation.

"You look wonderful, Your Majesty. I'm sure Princess Anna would be delighted-" He paused, nodding to himself.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Now, let's go wrap the present." Elsa demanded, her voice calm since the bath relaxed her.

Sebastian considered the order, before he frowned ever so slightly.

"My queen, is this all right if you give princess Anna her present before having breakfast?" Sebastian asked politely, he has a scenario in mind.

"All right. Inform Anna that I will be in my study room later to give her present." Elsa stated, and her loyal butler nodded.

"I would also like to inform Your Majesty that I have asked the other servants to spend Christmas on their homes yesterday." Sebastian informed, and Elsa nodded before admiring the scones that was beautifully made.

"Please meet me on the study room later, Master." Sebastian said, before bowed politely and left.

Just after Sebastian left, Elsa has just remembered that she still has no idea what the present is.

"Damn." The platinum blond cursed under her breath, before taking the tea and nibbling on the scones her servant has prepared for her.

* * *

"Princess Anna?" Sebastian asked, knocking on Anna's bathroom door.

"Ye_aaah_?" Anna asked in relaxed tune, she has a lot of fun blowing bubbles off her fingers.

If it wasn't Sebastian, Anna would have screamed since some creep come inside her room, but she still continue to relax.

"My lady, Her Majesty told me to inform you that the present exchanges will take place in her study room." Sebastian informed from the other side of the wall.

"Okay, Sebastian, you're dismissed." Anna stated, rubbing the bubbles to her shoulders once more.

"Yes, M'lady. I have prepared your scones and a cup of tea on the table." Sebastian bowed, before putting the scones and a cup of tea he has prepared for the princess. He left, a big grin on his face.

"Hmm, scones. Yummy." Anna thought, before blowing another bubbles away.

"I wonder what Elsa will give me." Anna wondered, splashed her face with the warm water. "I don't mind if she didn't get me anything, I just wished she would accept my present." Anna mused, crossing her arms since she knew how busy her sister during year end, its likely that she has forgotten to get her a present.

* * *

**Study Room**

Elsa stared at Sebastian, who hold back a grin.

"All right then. Will you tell me what is it?" Elsa asked, referring to the present. She was nibbling on the freshly baked sweets.

"Why, it's a snikerdoodles, Your Majesty." Sebastian answered immediately, looking at the cookies. "Some says that it's originated from Prussia."

"Is that so?" Elsa said, finishing the cookie and tea. "The taste is simply wonderful, you're the best sweet maker in Arendelle." Elsa praised, sighing happily.

"I'm unworthy of such praise, Your Majesty." Sebastian replied humbly.

As Elsa took another bite of the delicious treat, she realized that she was getting side tracked again.

"About the present..." Elsa started slowly, she knew how Sebastian avoided answering this.

"I'll wrap it later. Please enjoy the tea, it's Fortnum Mason Darjeeling, second flush." Sebastian said, dodging the topic.

"I see." Elsa breathed out, since her butler is avoiding the topic, again. "I heard there was a merchant bringing a lot of adoptable kitties and cats on town today." Elsa said calmly and elegantly, changing her strategy.

Sebastian stopped before turning to the platinum blond queen.

"I will let you adopt some, if you tell me what the present is, Sebastian." The queen offered, she was unsure if her butler will take the bait. "I'll pay for the adoptable fees." She finished, looking poised and regal while enjoying the snikerdoodles, waiting for his reply.

Sebastian clenched his fists before crossing his arms in a classic thinking pose.

_'Strike.'_ Elsa smiled inwardly, Sebastian has weakness to cats and kitties. He loved them and sighed happily whenever he saw them.

"It's cats Sebastian!" Elsa begin, humming what's on her mind out loud.

_Cats! Cats! Cats! _

_It doesn't matter if it's small or big cats!_

_Their innocent round eyes... _

_Their adorable expression..._

_Their soft plump paw..._

_The warmth radiating from their fur..._

"That doesn't even rhyme." Sebastian protested, his eyebrow furrowed even deeper.

"My point still stands." Elsa challenged, and Sebastian uncrossed his arm in defeat.

"You drive hard bargain, Master." Sebastian finished, his face flushed as he imagined himself being surrounded by a lot of cats. "All right, you won. We shall wrap the present right now." Sebastian said in defeat, before gesturing his master to come closer.

Elsa smiled, it was a hard feat to change her butler's mind. She strutted to him, victorious smile on her lips.

Sebastian produced two beautiful long ribbons made from the cloth Elsa has made before.

"So we're going to wrap the present, right?" Elsa asked, trying to hide her excitement as she wondered what the present will be.

"I will. Please stand still so we'll finish wrapping the present soon, Your Majesty." Sebastian said, giving full concentration to make loops and knots from the ribbon, producing a beautifully professional looking ribbon bow.

"All... right?" Elsa muttered, unsure what to make from his reply. "The ribbon bow is amazing, but... where is the present?" She wondered, Sebastian's bow ribbon is rather large, but she didn't see her butler bringing any box.

"The present is... here." Sebastian finished, inspecting the ribbon once more.

"Here?" Elsa mumbled, unhappy with the clipped reply.

Within seconds, Sebastian put the newly finished ribbon on her hair, and he concentrated hard on tying a knot, followed by afew loops, making a ribbon below his master's chin.

"Perfect." Sebastian muttered, admiring his work.

"Sebastian?" Elsa asked slowly, unsure what to make of this situation.

"Yes, that's perfect, My Master." Sebastian reassured, the bows on his master's head is really beautiful.

"What... is the meaning of this?" Elsa asked slowly, dreading things to come out off the butler's mouth.

"It's simple. Your Majesty is Her Highness' Christmas Present." Sebastian explained, a large grin gracing his face.

"..."

"..." Sebastian Michaelis smiled, nodding to himself that the ribbons came out good, the bows are neat and tidy, reflecting his master's personality well.

"Why **_me_**?" Elsa gritted her teeth, of all the things Sebastian could do, he choose to pull this prank on her.

"What are you talking about, Master?" Sebastian asked, chuckling slightly. He knew he will get impaled by an icicle later, but he doesn't care. It's not like he will die that easily.

"This! You pull this... prank on **_me_**." Elsa gritted her teeth, and Sebastian knew that his master is not amused at all. Although he wondered why his master didn't pull off the ribbons on her hair...

"I am not..." Sebastian protested, but Elsa kicked the floor, creating icicle floor, luckily he is able to dodge them. "I'm not joking about this one, My master." Sebastian finished, taking a good distance away from his master.

"Your Majesty didn't give me time to explain and just jumped into conclusion." Sebastian protested dramatically, with exaggerated acts and hurt looks.

"I... did?" Elsa wondered, her rage has subsided slightly.

"A gift can send all kinds of messages, depending on whom you're giving it to." Sebastian continued, crossing his arms.

"Besides... Doesn't present also means being there?" Sebastian persuaded, he didn't want all his hard work to go waste. Plus, he can't wait to see the cats, He worked hard for it, and won't let his master to take her word back.

"Being... there.?" Elsa considered Sebastian's words, biting her lower lips.

"Master, you should be careful not to look so far ahead, or you will miss what's in front of you." Sebastian noted, wary that his master has been trying too hard on everything.

"You're right. I have been thinking... present has to be a material thing." Elsa admitted, lowering her head.

How long has it been since they spend Christmas together?

She always spends Christmas locked on her room alone, for the past fourteen years.

At first she doesn't like it, but as years passed by, she just got used to it. She remembered when she used to hate Christmas. It's unfair how everyone but her is so jolly on the snowy day.

It's only natural that her sister wanted her company to catch up all the missing Christmas time, right?

"It's fine, Master. Everyone is trying to make every minute of the present last forever. Cherish them." Sebastian quoted, grinning to himself as he heard distinct sounds of footsteps.

Must be Princess Anna walking up the stairs excitedly.

Sebastian yanked his master's hand, not wanting his master to be too close to the door. He then walked away from his master, giving her some space.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

_'Oh.'_

Elsa could tell from Sebastian's excited face that it was Anna, who are rushing up the stairs.

"Elsa!"

Her sister slammed the door open, making Elsa slightly winced. Had she not moved, she would surely got quite a bruise.

"Merry Christmas!" Anna grinned excitedly, now waiting for a reply and immediately glomped her astonished sister.

Elsa looked on Anna's dress, an one shoulder velvet/olive gown. The younger girl also wearing a Santa hat.

"Nice dress, by the way." Anna nodded in appreciation, she is happy that Elsa put some Christmas spirit on her outfit, wearing a red and white furred blouse instead of her usual magenta/black/blue outfit.

"Th-thanks. You too." Elsa tried to praise back, but it doesn't come out as earnest as she wished it to be.

"A-hem." Sebastian cleared his throat, making Elsa glared at him for interrupting their hug. Sebastian pointed upward, and the two realized that they're under a mistletoe.

"..." Anna looked at the mistletoe, wondering who put them there.

_'Could it be, big sister is...?'_

Elsa could swore to her parents' graves that it was not here before. She looked at Sebastian, who looked away, covering his mouth with his hand. He then crossed his fore fingers together, making an 'X'.

_'Kiss her!'_ The black haired butler mouthed, and Elsa rolled her eyes on how childish Sebastian enjoyed... this!?

Elsa blinked as her sister inched closer, an adorable smile on her face.

"Err, Anna?" Elsa murmured, not sure if she's comfortable displaying affection to her sister, with Sebastian here.

Without further ado, Anna pressed her lips to her sister's on a firm kiss.

_'Is... is this what they called the light on the darkness?'_ Sebastian sniffed to his handkerchief as he felt his heart melt. Which is funny since he doesn't have any on the first place.

It's a chaste kiss, and Elsa fought to not let the lust consummate her. Much to her chagrin, Anna ended the kiss after few seconds.

"Well, I'm just doing the tradition!" Anna said merrily, before winking to her sister, who flushed red.

"I know." Elsa said, trying to pass on as indifference. "Sebastian, go prepare the breakfast." Elsa muttered coldly, trying to keep a composed look.

Noticing that the queen wanted some alone time with the princess, Sebastian immediately obliged.

"Yes, Your Majesty." He bowed. "Poached lutefish and strawberry salad has been prepared for today's breakfast. As for the accompaniment, I have prepared toast, scones, and campagne. Which one suits your taste today?" Sebastian asked, letting his master to decide the side dishes.

"I do want more scones," Elsa admitted, before turning to her sister, who nodded heartily. "Me, too!"

"All right. Please excuse me, Your Majesty, Your Highness." He bowed, before bolting out of the room.

* * *

"Sebastian looked like he's in rush..." Anna commented, and Elsa looked at the door.

"He is probably so excited to see the cats." Elsa explained, knowing how much he loves cats, might as well she gets him some as Christmas present.

"I let him to adopt some, since it's Christmas and I think it's the best present he'll ever wanted." Elsa explained, strutting to the desk, and Anna couldn't help but stare at her sister's swaying hips. "Snikerdoodles?" Elsa offered the last cookie to Anna, who took it and munched on it happily.

"So, about your present..." Elsa started, she is unsure how to word it without making it sounds weird._ 'All right Elsa, choose your words carefully...' _She thought, as Anna looked at her hopefully. Elsa felt guilty again, on the thought of what she will gift her sister.

_'So my sister really got me a present!'_ She thought, happy that despite her business, Elsa still has time to think about what to gift her.

"What is it?" Anna urged excitedly. She wanted to unwrap the present with her sister.

After all, today is their first Christmas together after being separated for fourteen years.

"You see..." Elsa stammered, suddenly wishing Sebastian was here to explain.

Damn him for not giving any explanation to her beforehand.

"Actually..." Elsa reiterated, twiddling with the ring rested on her left forefinger, Arendelle crest proudly engraved on it. She took a deep breath to calm herself and let it go.

"I'm your present this year." Elsa explained firmly, waving her left hands to her sister.

"..."

_'Say something, Anna!'_ The platinum blonde pleaded to her sister, who looked astonished, as if she didn't expect this kind of scenario at all.

_'So that's why sister has a beautiful blue ribbon wrapped neatly on her hair?'_

"I'm so-" Before Elsa could blurt out an apology, Anna holds her hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Wooow, really!?" Anna looked at her sister, she never expected that Elsa will be her present.

This is better than she thought!

Elsa's blue eyes stared at her sister's green ones, and she could only nod.

"Yes, I have... cleared my whole day for you, Anna." Elsa spoke slowly, although in actuality she could care less about today's schedule.

_'Just for a day... It's okay to be selfish, right?' _Elsa smiled to her sister, who still looked excited.

"Yay! If Elsa is the present, I'll be so happy!" Anna cheered, with child like glee.

"Y-yes..." Elsa managed to choke a reply, her sister's enthusiastic nature is so overwhelming.

"Today is the best day ever!" The younger girl continued, and the queen sweat dropped, still guilty with the fact that it's a rather spontaneous present.

"Well then," Anna paused, before she smiled mischievously. "I'll start unwrapping my present right away!" Anna exclaimed, wiping slight trail of drool on the right corner of her mouth.

"Okay... Wait, what!?"Anna grasped her sister's shoulder, and in one swift motion, her cape flew away.

_'What?'_ Elsa thought, feeling a sense of déjà vu. _'My cape is already off?'_

"Heh heh heh." Anna muttered, grinning perversely.

Elsa is taken aback with the change of behavior, and she... well, now that she thinks about it... It might be fine if she'd just let Anna to ravish her now.

No!

Anna felt the temperature drop, and she dropped her perverted act right away, not wanting to scare her sister.

"Just kidding, love." Anna said, chuckling as she saw Elsa's uncertain look. She then gave her sister a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to push Elsa too hard since she is not ready... yet.

And the last time she pushed her sister too hard she got pierced with icicle through her heart.

Anna certainly didn't want a repeat of that accident.

It has to be consensual.

"Let's go, Elsa! I'm hungry." Anna said, trying to keep the disappointment at bay. She walked to her sister's left, and entwining their fingers together. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Elsa replied, she was glad that her sister didn't rush her.

She is just not ready.

When Elsa was thinking about it, she wondered if it's just some sort of excuse to keep herself from touching her _obviously_ willing sister.

She felt pathetic.

* * *

Next chapter will uncover Anna's _present_ to Elsa. Stay tuned! :)


End file.
